The One Who See's: Orpheus
Haunted Demigods The One Who See's: Orpheus Maria Terpe Maria was the main act. She was the mosy popular "Songbird" in Camp. She was called upon every friday night to sing and play her reed flute for the camp at the Campfire after dinner. She never met her mother before. Or in fact she never met her real father. She was an orphan in which bad things happened. Her father was a musician, he always went on tour and concerts etc. Her mother however, was Euterpe, The Muse of Song and Lyric Poetry on Olympus. Maria inherited both her parents talents. She could play electric guitar like her father easily. She could play the Double Pipes like Euterpe. She could sing really well. The only problem was, once she sang, if she wished, she could make her voice so sweet that it had the exact same effect as The Sirens Song. On this particular day, Maria was sitting by the Canoe Lake talking to her friends. "Bubbles" and "Swirly" two nymphs who lived in the lake. They loved to listen to her music and even compaired her to her mother, which was a big compliment. She was playing a Lyre which was given to her by an Apollo camper. She could, like other instruments, play them extraordinarily well. She played a few cords of a song that recently made the top ten in the charts "We are never ever ever" by Taylor Swift, which of course the Nymphs loved. Just as she struck the last cord someone spoke to her. "You play a lyre very well my dear, but I must admit. I could do a better job" the voice said. Maria looked around and saw no one there. "It's just my imagination, it has to be" Maria said and turned to the nymphs who where searching for the voice too. Somehow, some force told the nymphs to go back in the lake, which they did. Maria stood with her knife drawn. "Oh demigod, please no knife can penetrate a ghost, you should know that. I believe intorductions are in order. My name is Ὀρφεύς. But you may know me as Orpheus. Modern language is woeful" Orpheus said and plucked a string on his lyre and the birds on the trees flew up into the shape of a broken heart. "Wow...You did that!" Maria said looking in awe. "Yes, it's all in how you want to manipulate sound. I, however was thought how to do it by my father-in-law Apollo" Orpheus said. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be in Hades?" Maria asked looking confused. "Well, yes I am. But other heroes of greek history like Hercules and Atlanta decided to make a break out of Hades, I of course left also" Orpheus said looking pleased with himself. "And why are you talking with me, of all people?" Maria asked still looking confused. "I am here, because us heroes made a pact with ourselves. We must find, and guide other aspiring Demigods to full ability and capacity of themselves. You attracted my attention because you where playing my prized instrument, the Lyre" Orpheus expressed looked proud at the Lyre. "So you want to help me?" Maria asked. "It would do me the greatest pleasure my dear" Orpheus said and both him and Maria sang a played a tune of Happiness and the birds and other various creatures began to dance in joy. Category:Ersason219 Category:Haunted Demigods Category:Chapter Page Category:Muses